Sabagebu! Everyday Live
by ssnw
Summary: Couple-ship is Momoka x Miou, Urara x Kayo, Maya x Sakura. This is the first anime that makes me laugh so much and this story would be about the characters everyday life. The story starts at the OVA and continues
1. Chapter 1

**Three coming chapters:**

Chapter 1: Pozzle Game Consequence/ Lunch in the cafeteria/ Survival Game with Nerds!

Chapter 2: Meeting Parents!/ Survival Game in the Mansion/ Graduation

Chapter 3: A date/ Entry Exams/ Dorm


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sabagebu! I am just a fan who wants to write something fun about it.

* * *

This story will takes the format of the anime, several continuous short stories in one chapter.

Finally thank you for clicking in and hope you would enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Pozzle Game Consequence/ Lunch in the cafeteria/ Survival Game with Nerds!**

'Who's the king' continues after Urara's voice was swapped and being hit by Momoka.

This time Kayo is the king and because she is a fan of Otaku she suggested Pozzel Game for the two people she will pick.

Momoka is praying to God when Urara expressed how much she wants to participate Pozzel Game with her. After the prayer, she thinks that if she is picked and the other person being picked is Urara then she would break off as soon as the game starts.

"So, number 1 and number 4, please go ahead." Kayo said with her usual calm, medium-low voice.

However, for Momoka, it seems either God listened to her prayer or Kayo picked a good number, as the other person being picked is Miou.

To tell the truth like the other club mates, Kayo does not like how masochistic Urara acts around Momoka. It is unusual for her to feel dislike towards someone's action, for example when Momoka shot her after she put her guns down, Momoka pointing gun at her beloved toy and etc.

So once Kayo accidentally saw Urara's card number, she picked two different numbers randomly.

Disregarding Urara's protest, both Momoka and Miou are starting the game and both are determined to win.

Momoka and Miou starts off steadily, both keep biting and as they get closer tension starts to build up around them.

"Isn't it about time you broke it Sonokawo?" Miou asked, unknowing to her, her face is getting redder and redder as she comes closer to Momoka.

Momoka being too focus in the game does not realize that Miou is being shy because of their proximity. "Likewise for you, President."

The two contestants disregard their surroundings and the people in the room, and obviously they ignore Urara's protest again.

As Momoka and Miou keep eating the Pozzel, they come closer and closer to each other until they finally kissed under their club mates' eyes.

The only thing Momoka can think of is Miou's lips are touching her. Usually if the person is Urara, she would punch and kicked Urara several times before Urara can even touch her. Why is Miou different?

Momoka's brain function again as Miou's tongue starts to trace her lips shape. The first thing come to her mind is "that was kind of gross." However, the reason for Momoka to think a kiss is gross is unknown to the other club mates.

But Miou knows exactly what happened, it seems the girl she likes just willingly gave up her first kiss and she is pure enough to not knowing what she is trying to do despite her usual demon like personality. To save Momoka from being embarrassed because of the kiss and to make future kisses easier, Miou decided to direct others' attention onto something else, something that comes to her eyes. "Hair is coming out from your nostrils." And point a finger at the nose direction.

Miou's strategy succeeds. Although Momoka is still embarrassed but even herself is now concentrated on the fact that she is having this flaw and untidiness on her face. Miou smiles and walk back to her seat, not long after "Who's the king?" continues.

"Sonokawa." Miou called out when the gathering is finished and everyone is ready to head home. "I have an errand for you, mind staying behind for a little while?"

By now Momoka is already at the door, after she heard that Miou has some more work for her all she wanted to do is pretend she hasn't heard of anything and rush home. But she couldn't. 'Why can't I stop listening to her?' is what's on Momoka's mind. "President tomorrow is Saturday and I have morning tutorial to attend." She said unexcitedly while turning to face Miou.

The others already bide goodbye and leave the clubroom, not wanting to stay behind and asked to do some weird errand.

"Sonokawa, I want to have dinner at your house tonight, please arrange for that." Miou said while packing her stuff into her military green handbag. "Oh, and I will be staying at your house tonight."

"What? Why?" Even though Momoka asked, she is prepared to reject Miou no matter what reason she has.

Miou casually holds Momoka's left hand and leads her out of the clubroom. "Because my house is under reconstruction after the practice match with a professional tutor and I don't want to live in the hotel, they don't let me bring my pet."

Pet? Momoka remembers Miou's pet because it is a lion, an actual lion. "What! You want to bring your pet, the lion, to my house? No, no. Mama won't allow that and it's too dangerous."

"Lion? Oh, not him. Its something else, my Shiba Inu just gave birth to three puppies and I think I will ask your mum to adopt one of them." Miou said thoughtfully, unlike what others have thought of her, she is actually a very clever woman and she always planned her next few moves in advance, unknowing to others. Her plan for the puppy is for her reasonable regular visits in the future.

Momoka signed, accepting the fact that she will have to bring Miou home, along with a puppy. "So, what errand you want me to do?" Momoka still hasn't realized Miou is holding her hand while crossing the schoolyard and out of the door with other students watching in wonders.

"I want you to get in contact with Nanporo College, last week I talked to their survival game club's president about a practice game, they were planning to come to our town maybe next month, so talk to them about it and research for their game history if possible." Miou looks around for her butler and finally finds him around the corner. "Ar, here he is."

The butler bow at Miou and Momoka, before Momoka can bow back in fake politeness Miou put her spare hand on Momoka's back, indicating there's no need for that.

"Miou sama, here is the puppy." Butler said with a lower voice while keeping his 90 degrees bow. Unapparent to Momoka, he is actually breathless because of Miou's urgent order for a Shiba Inu puppy. This order only comes to him half an hour ago but as a butler for the Ootori family he would finish this mission flawlessly.

"Thank you, you can leave now. I will go to Sonokawa's house and stay until the mansion is reconstructed." Miou quickly drag Momoka away from the butler, after all Miou only decided to stay with Momoka just now so the butler wouldn't know why she would lied about the mansion is under reconstruction.

"Morning, Mokarin and Miou. How are your sleeps?" Momoka's mother asked while holding two plates of breakfast. "Miou, do you want to stay until your house is repaired? After all you are used to Momoka's bed now and I can make both of you meals, it would be great fun."

Miou smile, that's what she had thought! Momoka's mum would ask for her to stay longer. "Can I? Thank you, I will pay for my stay so not to burdens you and Sonokawa. But what about Breda M38?"

Note: Miou has given the puppy the name Breda M38, a type of Machine gun manufactured by Breda Meccanica Bresciana, despite Momoka's disagreement.

"Oh I would definitely keep her here, don't worry about it." Momoka's mum said dreamingly and smiles kindly again. "Come Miou, breakfast is getting cold."

When Miou sits at the dining table Momoka already finished her miso soup and starting to eat the dishes with rice. "Sonokawa you look tired, are you feeling alright?"

Momoka hold up her bowl not wanting to answer until Miou annoys her too much. "I am not used to having someone else on my bed when I sleep! President, can you not buy a mattress or something so you and I have some personal space at night."

This morning Momoka woke up with Miou's hands on her waist while she snuggled at Miou's chest. It was very embarrassed because Momoka found out Miou didn't wear anything underneath her pajamas unlike last time, when she stays along with other club mates, when Momoka tried to get up without waking Miou she realized how naïve she is when Miou opens her eyelids and asked whether she is ready to wake up for breakfast.

"You will get used to having me around the bed soon, don't worry about it." Miou said with pretend calmness. She had one of her best night sleeps last night and wake up at the usual time at 5am. She knows Momoka wasn't sleeping but she didn't say anything and pretend she was still asleep while slowly putting her hands around Momoka, not long after Momoka relaxed and sleep until it's half seven, during this time Miou hold Momoka in her embrace and thinking about her next step for luring Momoka into her romance trap.

Momoka tighten her fist but didn't say anything. After a few moments she once again starts eating.

Miou observed Momoka struggled. 'Love, we are making progress. Once you find out how different you treat me from the others then you would know my final goal I am aiming since you joined the club.' Miou thought while drinking miso soup in her bowl.

* * *

'Finally its lunch time.' Momoka thought tiredly and lay her heads on her table. She doesn't have any energy left to oppose Urara putting her table against hers. And she starts to think of her plan. 'Geez, I need my rest. Guess I would eat then nap for half an hour.'

Before Momoka can get her bento from her lunch bag, girls in the corridor scream excitedly and Momoka bang her head on top of the table because of the noise. "Oh man, what's all this about?"

Before Urara can go out and have a look, the cause of the madness comes in the classroom without knocking.

"Sonokawa, I think I left my bento in your lunch bag." Miou said loudly enough for everyone in the corridor and classroom to hear. "I am hungry, you didn't answer your phone so I come."

After knowing the reason for the visit, Momoka quickly search around her lunch bag, like what Miou said earlier, there are two bentos in the bag with one having a picture of a peach and the other a phoenix. Momoka felt cold sweat is dripping down from her forehead and back.

Holding the bag and stands in front of Miou. "Here, get it out yourself."

Miou smiles smugly and catch Momoka's hand then run towards the cafeteria. "I want to have lunch in the cafeteria today."

"What? Then why do I need to come along? I want to nap after I finished lunch, let go!" Momoka shout.

In the cafeteria.

Students from all the year gathered around and secretly (Not in Momoka's range of vision) holding phones or cameras, taking photos of Miou setting and eating happily with Momoka.

They have already thought of the appropriate title for the post in the student forum. 'Love triangle? Or one-sided love for student union president, who looks for Miou sama's attention? Miou sama's True Love?' Along with photos of Miou and Momoka's photos since the second day of Momoka's transfer.

Unknown to Momoka of Miou's trap and the other students' planned post, she is quickly eating her bento and sometime happily thanks Miou for a piece of Yakitori. At the end when they are full and tidied up the bentos Miou asked softly. "Want to go the the clubroom to rest?"

"Nah, I will just go back to the classroom and rest." Getting up from her seat, Momoka wave goodbye at Miou. "Hey let go." Momoka said after she finally realised Miou is again holding her hand.

Miou didn't reply because she knows if she didn't hold her hands just now, Momoka would be gone before she could catch her. "Classroom is not a good place to sleep, come the clubroom is only a few minutes away and we have at least forty-five minutes before class starts."

At the end Momoka went to the clubroom with Miou, all the girls heard what Miou said and scream after both of them are no longer visible. After the girls scream Yayoi came in with her vice president.

The girls look at her with prying eyes which scares the student union president, but Yayoi put up a front. "What can I help you?"

"Yayoi sama, is your relationship with Miou sama one-sided? You fancy Miou sama and in order to attract her attention from the transfer student to you, you did all those ridiculous things to the survival club members as well as having a part-time job in the cafeteria. Sorry I am xx from the student paper and whatever answers you give will be printed in the next student newspaper."

The questioning for the student union president continues for the next forty-five minutes and only stopped because of class.

'Miou Ootori I hate you!' Yayoi thought angrily.

* * *

Two days later.

"Afternoon." Momoka walks into the clubroom tiredly. Nobody response, not even Urara, that is very strange. "What's wrong? What happened during the time I ring Nanporo?"

"Momoka sama please tell me its not true!" Urara said with tears in her eyes. "Please tell me the person you love is me!" And Urara walk towards Momoka but when she is one foot in front of Momoka, she was kicked by Momoka and end up puking.

"I don't love you!" And Momoka walk to Miou with a disc. "President, this is the game history of Nanporo. It contains three most recent games their opponents took during the game. Oh, by the way I told them Maya would have lunch with the three teams."

"What!" Maya remembers clearly how crazy some of her fans are and shout. "No, no, I am not going."

Miou puts a hand on her forehead, she knows how Momoka works the only thing she forgot is how many people are finding ways to date her best friend. Feeling Maya's gaze, she thought 'Forgive me Maya.'. Miou nodded and said with acknowledgement "Well done Sonokawa and all of us will go to the lunch gathering." This is the only way she could think to first compliment her girl and second, help her best friend from been torture. "Kayo please made some clothes that would be appropriate for the occasion, as well as the practice match."

Kayo nodded and continue to read her fashion magazine silently, not wanting to help Urara to get up or Maya to tried to oppose going to lunch. Due to her intelligent and observations, she found out a while ago the reason why Miou would some time spoil Momoka while knowing Momoka's not so innocent intention, for example, when Momoka come back with a treasure hunt map and asked to go distant town. Miou wants to keep Momoka happy and agreed without saying anything, then she sent in a private plane for transport.

"Sonokawa, please do the briefing for what you have found out." Miou said after everyone once again settled.

"Ok, from the school prospective the students from Nanporo are Nerds." Momoka said uninterestedly with a yarn. "They are particularly excel at military strategy and types of arms available at the market. But I think due to their theory based training they are not as flexible as they should when there are situations occur during the game. If some situations are out of their calculations I would assume this would be our chance to win."

Miou nodded understandably and wave to conclude the meeting today.

One the way home, Miou once again hold hands with Momoka, she smiles and wonder how uncaring can Momoka be to certain things. The street lights are on after a few minutes and Miou said happily "I wonder what mum would make for dinner."

Since the second night Momoka's mum and Miou has reach an agreement, now Miou would called Momoka's mum, mum. But Momoka's mum had also make Miou to agree that, if Momoka does not realise Miou's love for her, Miou cannot tell her and would treat Momoka as a friend without second chance.

Momoka thought for the hundredth times 'She is my mum, not yours.' but answer Miou without a word of her complaint "I don't know, I just know I need my bed so badly. I stay up too long for the online game yesterday."

Miou paused and starred at Momoka dumbly "Huh? I thought you were doing research?"

"Oh, I watch it half way and found out how Nanporo were always work consistently with their plan before the match so I stopped watching after that." Momoka answered tiredly and drag Miou along with her while she walks across the road.

Later on in Momoka's house, lights are off and residents are planning to go to bed. In Momoka's moderate size room two teenage girls are looking at each other like the past few nights.

Momoka signed before lying onto the soft five foot bed. "President so when will your mansion finished reconstructing? My body hurts and I am lack of sleep."

"Well I heard that it would take some more time before it will finish." Lying on the bed, Miou turn to Momoka and slowly wrap her arms around Momoka's waist. "I am going to fall so let me hold onto you."

Starting to get use to Miou wrapping her arms around her waist every night, Momoka just snort softly and quietly closing her eyes.

"Night." Miou said softly when she felt Momoka's breathing rates starts to slow down and body relaxed.

Days passed and today is the time for the practice match between the Sabagebu and Nanporo.

Facing the opponents, who are equipped with professional tools and clothing, Momoka brows once again twisting and anger starts to build up.

"Why are we wearing Bleach costume? And why am I Rukia? And all of you are cool male characters?" Momoka speaks irritatedly while throwing the Katana onto the forest ground."I want to be cool as well!"

Kayo turn her head to face the opponents and holding the Katana into a defence position, Maya happily messing around with her Katana, Urara looking at Momoka with stunning eyes and got hit again by Momoka, finally Miou disregarded Momoka's complain and starts to communicate with Platy to start the match.

Ten minutes had passed with Maya gone.

Maya stabbed herself when Platy pressed the starting piston, the loud siren noise scares her making her let go of the Katana, with it high above her head the Katana dropped with the sharp knife stabbing her chest.

All other team members are stuck at the moment, just as expected Nanporo knows how they would response and completely shut off the communication radio. But one thing they miss calculated is Momoka Sonokawa.

"Jeez, a group of technical nerds. Give me some rest." Momoka said while fired a shot to an opponent that are monitoring the whole forest and radio channels without been notice. "Ok, so if I do this and this what will happened?"

Messing with the oscillators and laptop without any prior knowledge of this area, Momoka luckily cut off all the communication radio around the forest. With opponents confused and scarily waving at the cameras, Momoka's evil smile once again appeared.

After remembering the opponents location, Momoka even disconnected the cables between the power source and the lights of the opponents.

Another ten minutes with surprise screams, the match is over and Sabagebu win.

* * *

I was suppose to finish and upload this two weeks ago but I was away :)

Thanks for reading! And comments please leave me a message and I will try to improve~


End file.
